prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A DAngerous GAme/@comment-108.181.251.179-20130304012506
Ok I can see why almost everyone who is a fan of pll thinks that Aria is A. Not that I believe in the theory myself, but lets recap everything that A did to each liar Emily - Sent Emily's mom the Danby letter, which made her think that Emily got accepted - Injected steroids into her lotion and got her sent to the hospital - Revealed the secret that she's lesbian - Used the HGH traces in her blood test as a secret against her - Blackmailed Emily to break up with Samara - Gave her a massage (which is good, but still) - Framed her for Alison's murder - Tried to sufficate her in the barn - Drugged her and the whole "That Night" crap - Tried to kill Emily in the greenhouse - Slashed Paige's tires when she and Emily were in the woods - Trapped Emily and Hanna in Noel's cabin - The friend that she trusted for a long time turns out to be A (Toby) - Trapped Emily and Jason in the elevator shaft - A sent Emily the necklace with Ali's teeth on it Hanna - ran her over with a car - Her bestfriend is A (Mona) - A stole Ashley's stolen money (lol) - A blackmailed/payed off Hanna to eat cupcakes (which I would do anyday actually, but it made Hanna remember he bullimia days) - A blackmailed/payed off Hanna to break Lucas's heart - A blackmailed/payed off Hanna to try to expose Aria and Ezra's relationship to Ella (which although failed, it still brought great hardship for Hanna) - A framed Hanna for Alison's murder - A framed Hanna on "That Night" - A trapped Emily and Hanna in Noel Kahn's cabin - A flew to Montecido to try to kill Caleb's mom and scare Hanna - A tried to get Caleb in trouble with the police by hacking his laptop - A attacked Hanna in that boutique - A tried to make Mona either a) turn herself in for stealing the necklace or b) hand in Hanna's police report for shopliftng to the Rosewood Observer (which although Mona decided to turn herself in, it still brought hardship for Hanna) - A made Hanna try to stop Tom and Isabelle's wedding - A is now threatning to expose Ashley's hit and run to the cops Spencer (she recieved the most physcological torment from A) Okay, before we clear the elephant in the room, let's discuss the other things: - A made Spencer a person of interest in Ali's death - A framed Spencer for Alison's murder (along with the other liars in 2x12) - A blackmailed Spencer to break up with Toby - A injured Toby by making him fall off the scafolding - Queen of Hearts tried to kill Spencer in the Halloween train - A/Mona tried to kill Spencer in unmAsked - A ruined Spencer and Alex's relationship by pretending to impersonate Alex and apply for the tennis thing in Europe, which Alex blamed Spencer for - A tried to kill Spencer in the steam room - A framed Spencer for "That Night" - Spencer's boyfriend, the only person she could lean on, is A - A put Spencer through a big psycological break down throughout 3B - A made Spencer believe that Toby is dead, leading her too crack - A indirectly put Spencer into Radely. God knows what else A has in store for Spencer throughout these last few episodes Mona, and YES, Mona! - A tried to make Mona either a) turn herself in for stealing the necklace or b) hand in Hanna's police report for shopliftng to the Rosewood Observer (which although Mona decided to turn herself in, it still brought hardship for her) - Tried to make Mona break up Hanna and Caleb And now Aria... - A outed to Ella about the affair, but they got back together like several episodes later, so it doesn't count! - A tried to make Hanna expose Ezria, but it didn't work so it doesn't count (and it's not like Aria knew, so she wouldn't even be stressed out like Hanna did) - A sent a letter to Byron telling them where Aria and Ezra meet for the date, but Aria cancels to go out with Holden, so it doesn't count - A framed Aria for Alison's murderer. Okay, this does count - A made Aria "make Jackie go away", but I don't see how that's torment. That's to Aria's benefit. So it doesn't count - A tried to frame Aria for "That Night". This counts as well - A put Aria in the box and drugged her. This also counts - A set Spencer up to tell Ezra about Malcom. This doesn't count really because yes, Aria and Ezra fought for like two minutes, but then they got back together, and all was well. So in the end, A only did 3 real tormenting things to Aria. Not, lets talley up the scores: Emily: 15 (+ 5 points due to physological stress), so 20 Hanna: 15 Spencer: 13 (+ 10 points due to extreme physological stress) so 23 Aria: 3 Mona: 2 Sad that even A has recieved nearly the same amount of torment as Aria did, isn't it?